1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an energy system, and in particular to a renewable energy system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a study ordered by Congress, the Environmental Protection Agency found a global warming trend caused by the Greenhouse Effect. The so-called Greenhouse Effect is caused by emissions of polluting gases from the combustion of fossil fuels. Automobiles and energy production are the main polluters. Because of its devastating effect-on the environment, the Greenhouse Effect is one of the most threatening problems faced by Man. In America, the importing of oil has is another problem that has contributed a great deal to the trade deficit. Existing fossil fuel systems pollute the air and as a mechanical system tend to wear more quickly than electronic systems.
It is desired that there be a safe and effective way to avoid the use of fossil fuels and generate reliable energy at the same time. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.